


Believe in the Impossible: The Flash Ficlet Collection

by alessandralee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Multiship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my shorter fics for The Flash. Multiship, romantic and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Scoop (Barry/Iris0

**Author's Note:**

> All ships indicated in chapter titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Iris West Appreciation Week (Day 4: OTP)

“Building’s clear,” a voice whispers in her ear. She can’t see whoever said that, but the slight breeze accompanying it makes it pretty obvious who it was.

She wants to point out that this kind of information should probably go the police before a reporter, but talking to thin air while camera doesn’t go over well.

She only made that mistake once, months ago, and she still managed to cover for it pretty well.

Iris glances over her shoulder to find a large stash of guns now sitting at her father’s feet. Looks like he’s got the picture, too. Nothing to worry about.

Without missing a beat, Iris angles her body so that the cameraman can get a good shot of the cops behind their media and civilian barricade, and says “Now we don’t have any confirmed sightings of The Flash, but I’d say a large pile of weapons suddenly appearing in the custody of Central PD officers is a pretty good indication that he’s been here.”

She’s narrating the SWAT team’s entrance into the bank when she feels a feather-light kiss on her neck. Once again, the culprit is nowhere to be seen.

She sighs; they’ve talked about this before.

It’s hard to keep a smile off her face as Barry darts back and forth, leaving kisses all over her face as he uses his speed to evade the cameras trained on her face. Iris once asked Cisco how Barry manages to simultaneously avoid crashing into her at such high speeds and getting caught on camera. The response, explained to her in technical jargon she spent an entire night googling, was basically that it took a lot of practice.

When the spokesperson for the police department steps around the barricade, though, Iris in the first one making her way towards him.

Secret smooches with a superhero boyfriend are nice, but she can get those at home. A good scoop is just as thrilling and a little harder to come by these days.


	2. Patch Up Job (Iris & Caitlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Iris West Appreciation Week (Day 5: Platonic Relationship)

Iris bites back a shriek as Caitlin applies the anesthetic. The other woman is calmly explaining exactly what she’s doing, but the pain makes it difficult for Iris to pay attention.

It works fast, though, and the pain quickly fades away.

“That stuff is magical,” Iris practically gasps with relief, finally able to relax a little bit for the first time in nearly an hour. Shifting a little in her lying down position, she cranes her neck to get a better look at her hip. It’s still a bloody mess, of course, but it’s a bloody mess that no longer makes her want to burst into tears.

“It is when you have a metabolism slow enough for it to actually work,” Caitlin remarks. “I’d almost forgotten what it’s like to work on someone who isn’t panting hissing from the pain. Not that I had a ton of medical experience before Barry.”

Iris tries to picture Barry getting shrapnel pulled out of his skin without painkillers. The thought makes her stomach turn. Clearly, there are some downsides to superpowers.

“Couldn’t he just remove them all himself?” she asks. “You know quick and painless, like ripping a band-aid off?” She doesn’t mean it literally, but it’s got to hurt less than lying around in pain while Caitlin painstakingly fixes him up.

“He could,” Caitlin tells her, and Iris can see her picking tiny shards of metal with what looks like a pair of tweezers (Are those forceps? She’s pretty sure those are forceps.), “but he’d probably hurt himself even more in the process. He’s fast, but he’s not always precise.”

“Slow and steady wins the race?” Iris asks.

Caitlin pauses her work to shoot Iris a small smile, “Exactly.”

Caitlin works quietly, but Iris is pretty sure she’s just concentrating on getting every last tiny piece of shrapnel dug out of her skin, which can only be a good thing. Star Labs probably has some great stuff for scarring, but Iris knows from being a rough and tumble kid that the best way to avoid it is to keep the injuries as small and shallow as possible.

Leftover pieces of shrapnel in her hip are going to be hard to explain come bikini season.

“Okay, now I just need to clean everything out,” Caitlin breaks the silence once the last piece of metal slinks onto her tray. “This is probably going to sting.”

Iris braces herself from the pain, but she still hisses out a steady stream of “shit shit shit,” under her breath when Caitlin starts the cleaning.

The fact that Caitlin seems to be giggling at her pain doesn’t make her feel better.

“Are you enjoying this?” Iris asks, once Caitlin’s disposed of the bloody gauze she’s been using.

“Not at all,” Caitlin says after she’s gotten her laughter under control. “It’s just that you came in with shrapnel embedded in your hip and you didn’t cry or curse, but then I start disinfecting the wounds and—“ she cuts herself off with another round of giggling.

It must be contagious, or maybe it’s just the sight of the normally composed scientist acting so… human, because Iris starts laughing too.

And neither one of them can stop. They’re still gasping for air minutes later, Iris curled up on the exam table and Caitlin hunched over next to her, when Cisco enters the room.

“You didn’t break out the nitrous oxide, did you?” he asks when eh sees them.

This just makes them laugh harder.


End file.
